Peaches and Grapes
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Peaches and grapes. Those aren't two flavors that some pony would instantly think go together.


AN: So... This is a little random project I've decided to do where I basically write an one shot of each of the pairings within the Mane Six. Please give me some constructive criticism because I don't write romance too often and I'll admit this story is kind of cheesy. Also, don't worry. Not all of the one shots are going to focus on a character trying to confess to another character. I'll try to give some variety to them besides confessions, like dates or something on those lines. Please enjoy (and I hope I can upload these stories at least once a week, but knowing me, I probably won't, so sorry.).

* * *

Peaches and grapes. Those aren't two flavors that some pony would instantly think go together. When you think of 'peaches', you would think of 'peaches and cream' right away, and when you think of 'grapes', you might think of 'grapes and cheese'.

That's what Twilight tend to think of whenever she thinks back to the time she've 'asked' Pinkie out. You just don't instantly think of the two together.

Before Twilight was able to tell her feelings for her, Twilight kept doubting herself, trying to reason herself out of her feelings.

Pinkie has been her friend since ever the Nightmare Moon incident, so Twilight never thought of Pinkie as a romantic option. She just simply thought that Pinkie was the super energetic best friend, some pony to hang out with if you want a little more excitement to your day.

But as time went on, her opinion on the party pony kind of _refined,_ if that's right word for it.

At first, she simply thought that Pinkie just wants to have parties just because they were fun, with or without an excuse, but soon she realize that Pinkie actually does take into account what the ponies she's throwing a party for's likes and dislikes. Twilight can't help but to admire Pinkie for what she is, why she does it, and how she does it, even though sometimes Pinkie is still pretty a mystery with things like Pinkie's Pinkie Sense. Still, the last thing you would think about Pinkie is planning.

Anyway, the reason why Twilight kept holding back is... well, they're friends. What if the relationship with each other didn't work? What if Pinkie just says 'no' to the idea? Would their friends have to choose 'sides'? Twilight didn't want to imagine what it would be like if things were awkward with Pinkie just because they didn't share the same feelings.

And yet, there was a part of Twilight that didn't want to keep holding back. Multiple times where Equestria was almost in ruin, and each of those time made Twilight want to just confess more and more. Sometimes, whenever Twilight wonder what would happen if one of those villains did win, one of her many regrets would be that she've never told Pinkie her true feelings, and yet she find herself holding back.

Until some time after the first time the map sent them on a mission.

Remembering back on Our Town, Twilight can clearly remember how miserable everypony was, but she doesn't want to imagine what it would be like if Equestria was like that, what would everypony's life was like that, what it would be like if Pinkie was miserable.

Every time Pinkie's personality try to pop up, her equal cutie mark kept holding her back, so much that Pinkie could barely smile. That's what Twilight realize that maybe she should try to stop doubting herself.

Of course, Twilight didn't instantly told Pinkie that she loves her. You need to wait some time after you've been held prisoner by a dictator (though Twilight does admit that she wished it was took less than a month or so).

Finally! After over a year of pining for Pinkie, Twilight decided to tell her how she've felt about the pink pony.

Twilight planned to the best of her ability to make the confession perfect. Okay, confessing your feelings at the Sugarcube Corner isn't the most romantic idea ever, but what are you going to do when your crush was Pinkie Pie and the closest thing to a relationship was dancing with a boy from another dimension? Sure, she've read a couple of romance novels over the years, were they always the perfect representations of relationships? Twilight doesn't know. She would ask Cadance, but Twilight kind of afraid of being judged. I mean, why do you think she haven't told any pony about this crush? Not even Spike knows about it.

"Twilight, I'm so glad that you're helping me out." Pinkie said over the cash register. "Sometimes lunch hour can be one heck of a dusey. Sure, everypony does for a sandwich or a salad at some other place, but you can't help want a little dessert too."

Twilight just smiled and nodded. _Just wait for the right time._ She felt like she should remind herself. _Just wait until lunch hour dies down and confess-_

"Twilight, just say it already." Twilight stayed still for a moment there. _Pinkie knew?_ "Of course I knew!"

"W-Wh..." The purple princess was almost speechless, but forced herself to talk out some more. "Why didn't you say anything this whole time?"

"I just want you to build some courage," _Is that the only reason why?_ "And..." Pinkie lay her head on the counter, tracing small circles with her hoof. "...I wasn't too sure if I like- _like_ you, but..." She suddenly pick up her head up and smiled at the princess. "I'm sure I do!"

Twilight could feel her heart racing a little, trying to process all of this. "How are you so sure?" Twilight does want to be more than friends and yet she wants to be more than friends and yet she wants to make sure that this isn't out of pity.

"I like your curiosity." "My... curiosity?" "Yeah, how do I explain this? Um... Remember the time you try to make sense out of my Pinkie Sense?" "...Yeah?" "Or, uh, maybe it's more a 'knowledge' thing. Uh... Uh... Like you try to learn about everything?"

Pinkie quickly shook her head. "No, it's more of a 'determination' thing. Ooooo... I can't make up my mind. I just like everything about you!"

Twilight still feels shock about the fact that Pinkie like- _like_ her, but Pinkie likes everything about her?

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"My love for books?"

"Yup."

"My love for organization?

"Yuppers."

"Schedules?"

"Yup-a-rooie, and the schedule thing is good because we need to plan our first date."

"D-Date?"

"What? You don't want to go out with me?" Pinkie pouted a little.

"N-No." Twilight grabs Pinkie's hoof. "Pinkie, I would love to go on a date with you."

Her eyes widen once she heard cheering around them. _Oh yeah, we're still in the bakery._ Twilight blushed, but at the same time, she smiled, wishing she've done this sooner.


End file.
